Patients who have become invalided by traumatic spinal injuries, or strokes, are sometimes also burdened with a bowel irregularity or flank constipation as a consequence of their impaired elimination function. If the victim is further manually disabled because of spinal nerve damage (paraplegic), or by arthritis leaving only minimal finger mobility, then they would be unable to self-administer relieving medications to their constipated large bowel as needed. A means for compensating for these dual physical infirmities, short of routinely calling for professional treatment, is to be desired and is now to be provided. A treatment device that can be loaded, activated and recycle by those with negligible finger usefulness is much to be desired.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a device manipulable by those persons without fully effective finger dexterity for the selective expression of medicaments at will into human orifices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a medicament application device configured so as to be cheaply fabricated, yet durable, for manifold reuses. It is yet a further objective to provide one that is handily dosage-loaded discharged and reloaded by patients with only minimal finger dexterity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liquid medicament infusion system that utilizes a rugged practical structure, requiring only modest manual dexterity and hand strength, so as to effect a release mechanism for the dosage form of medicament intended for administration.
A still further object of the invention is an application device which can be activated, recocked, with the spent capsule discarded and reloaded, all steps being by a patient having only minimal finger mobility and strength.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide for a patient-operated medicament applicator that can be efficiently used by one with only slight manual strength and requires but minimal training.
Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention, may be had by referring to the Summary of the Invention and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.